


【all梅】肌肤饥渴症

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Multi, Out of Character, 双龙, 群p
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: 患有肌肤饥渴症的梅西时刻需要安慰。“摸摸我……摸摸我吧……”本文联合作者：@Norma-Mu @mushroom  @小团子要抱抱啦 @Liv酱 @小宪





	【all梅】肌肤饥渴症

**Author's Note:**

> 攻：  
皮克  
苏亚雷斯  
德容  
拉基蒂奇  
特尔施特根

梅西知道自己这是生病了。  
如果对某样东西达到了病态的需求，那一定是病了。  
他赤裸着身子，躲在角落里。他的皮肤泛着浅浅的红色，病理需求正折磨着他的思想，他身体的每一寸皮肤都在希望被触摸。  
不知道从什么时候开始，他就已经变成这样了。也许是他少年时第一次在巴塞罗那的训练基地训练的时候，也许是他童年第一次上球场的时候。当他挤在拥挤的人堆里，陌生人的手触摸着他的皮肤，他就已经深陷其中，那是一种快感，一种性冲动，他喜欢。  
他不知道怎样去形容发病时那种感觉极度渴望，他的每一寸皮肤。都在叫嚣着，“如果可以，请你摸摸我吧。”  
当他第一次在正式比赛中进球的时候，队友对他又亲又抱，无数只手胡乱的摸着他的腰，他的大腿，他的手臂，他的鼻子，他的耳朵，他的嘴唇，他并没有感到被侵犯，相反他渴望被抚摸，从里到外。  
他像往常一样走出了浴室的小隔间。队友们正在更衣室里谈天说地，还有几个在夸他的进球是如何如何美妙，可是梅西根本听不进去，他根本没有心情去管那些，他的皮肤依旧是红红的，隐隐发烫，他走到自己的位置上，穿上了自己的马甲，一切都好像什么都没有发生，可是一切都很不一样。  
渐渐的，队友都走的差不多了，只有莱奥依旧倚在自己的衣柜上，想着那些乱糟糟的东西……  
皮克走到他的身边，他不知道是从哪出现的，突然给他递上一杯水，“今天我送你回家吧。”梅西木木地摇了摇头。  
皮克站在他的身边不走，他似乎知道莱奥发生了什么……  
梅西靠在皮克的身上，他手臂的皮肤摩擦着皮克的裤子，痒痒的……他高大的竹马又温暖又结实，每一次拥抱着杰拉德他都觉得很安心。他感觉皮克顿了一下，随后搂住了他的腰。炙热的气息就在他的耳边颤抖，他感觉那个腰上的大手摸到了他的屁股上，正色情地揉捏着那两团棉花似的屁股。  
“莱奥……”他的竹马听上去比平时还要性感，“你很难受吗？要不要我帮忙？”尽管这仿佛是在寻求意见，但是皮克显然不需要回答。他的手已经伸进了莱奥的球裤里，暧昧地在小穴旁边画着圈。  
莱奥把自己更深地埋进杰拉德的怀抱里。热热的，暖暖的，紧贴着他的皮肤，他太过于迷恋这种感觉了。高个子轻轻吻着他的脸颊，随后是嘴唇，在然后掀起他的衣服亲吻着他小小的乳尖。不需要任何准备，被压在衣柜上的小个子已经自己贴心地分泌出淫液作为润滑，皮克很轻松地插入了两指，像是剪刀一样做着扩张。  
“啊……哈……杰利……好……哦……慢点儿……”他娇小的竹马甜蜜地喘息着，小小的穴口嚅嗫着，就连眼睛都变得湿漉漉的，可爱的像是被欺负的小鹿。尽管如此，莱奥还是喘息着向皮克的怀里挤去，祈求着哪怕一丁点儿温暖。  
“宝贝儿……我们都知道你不需要慢点儿……莱奥……”皮克舔舐着莱奥的侧颈，满意地听见了小竹马喘息的颤音，“你总是这么贪婪……明明昨天我们才……你总是想要更多……宝贝儿……”  
“啊……呜……”那可怜的小穴抽搐着，吮吸着皮克的手指，红红的软肉贪恋着肌肤的接触，馋得流了一地的水儿，前面那不争气的性器也悄悄翘了起来，“嗯……我……好棒……杰利……”  
“馋鬼……”杰拉德亲着莱奥的脸颊和嘴唇，一边安慰着，一边却把手指插入的更深更狠。  
“啊！我……哦……”快感和依恋让莱奥不得不泄露出些淫乱的浪叫。  
这个时候，更衣室的房门打开了。  
是苏亚雷斯，他刚刚洗完澡，结实火热的肌肉让莱奥脸红了。他的一切都被看光了，被自己的竹马压在身下扩张着，就在更衣室，甚至爽得淫水连连。  
看见路易斯的肌肉，莱奥甚至更动情了。  
“莱奥！”路易斯只惊讶了一会儿，就恢复了往常，“可我们昨天才……这么想要吗？莱奥……”他走了过来，抚摸着莱奥的腰际和大腿，抓住小个男人的手，按在他身下那处火热而勃起的东西上。  
“嗯……路易斯……我……”那灼热感让莱奥的脸像是火烧一样。  
“一边儿去，我是第一个！”皮克有些不满地拍了拍莱奥的屁股宣誓着主权。明明他是先来的，这只占有欲强的大熊最不爱与人分享。  
皮克没有等莱奥同意，他抬起莱奥的屁股，一口气长驱直入。  
“啊！杰利……不……”小穴被大鸡巴贯穿的刺激感让莱奥挣扎了起来。  
“嘘……乖……”苏亚雷斯一边用莱奥的手为自己手淫，一边安慰着。  
“摸摸我……路易斯……摸摸我……”莱奥的皮肤红红的，他渴望被拥抱，他期待着肌肤之亲。  
苏亚雷斯靠近了一些，莱奥顺势扶着他的手臂抱住他。为了迎合皮克的进入，他几乎踮直了脚尖，他挂在苏亚雷斯的身上，“路易斯……啊……啊……我好难受……”  
显然皮克这个急性子并没有来得及照顾莱奥肌肤，他的后穴的软肉想要，手臂、腰背也想要。莱奥揽着苏亚雷斯，手臂紧紧贴着他的后背，皮克的挺动让莱奥的全身都跟着被插入的节奏律动着。  
苏亚雷斯抱着莱奥，他把手从莱奥衣服的下摆伸进去，慢慢抚摸着他的腰，接着一寸一寸向上，莱奥的后背渗着一层薄汗，摸起来犹如晨起时树上那覆着露水的苹果。莱奥悄悄地加重了一丝呻吟，只有抱着他离他最近的路易斯才能听到的那种。  
“舒服么？”  
莱奥艰难地点点头，他喘息着，一句话讲得支离破碎，“还有前面……路易斯……求求你……”  
可还没等苏亚雷斯动手，皮克却先下手，他用大手握住了莱奥颤抖的阴茎，“不就是这里想被摸吗？你说一声我也会帮你的……”  
皮克握着他的阴茎快速套弄着，跟给自己自慰的时候没有两样。  
“杰利……轻一些……哈……轻轻的……好不好……”莱奥现在更想要肌肤高潮，不是那里。可皮克非得把他弄射了才甘心。  
白浊的液体喷射在了苏亚雷斯的小腹上，阴茎上……  
“莱奥，射出来爽不爽？还想要吗？”皮克挑逗着他。他当然想要，每一寸都想要，“杰利……路易斯……不够……不够……”  
莱奥觉得自己进入了一种糟糕的状态，体内体表一起爆发的不适即让他愤怒于无力摆脱又让他渴望得全身疼痛。他整个人饥渴难耐的在皮克和苏亚雷斯之间扭动着期望着更大面积更有力的肌肤摩擦，在皮克粗大的阴茎上奋力地操着自己。  
耳边的说话声仿佛在水下似的模模糊糊的听不清楚，当然，忙着满足自己的莱奥根本无心去倾听他们的对话。  
皮克和苏亚雷斯观察着梅西的症状，对视一眼互相心领神会。皮克揽着莱奥粉嘟嘟的上身，让莱奥面对自己，然后一下子坐在了椅子上，埋在莱奥肉穴里的阴茎擦着腺体进得更深了一些，莱奥呻吟一边拉过皮克伸出软绵绵的小舌头和皮克的纠缠在一起一边奋力摇摆着柔韧纤细的腰，弹性十足的翘臀一下下重重的打在皮克大腿上，有节奏的啪啪声不绝于耳，水声渐渐黏糊起来。  
苏亚雷斯握着梅西白嫩细腻的大腿往上压去，莱奥那烂红的小穴含着皮克的大肉棒开心得直流水，嫩红的肠肉被带出来一点在松软的穴口起起伏伏，淫靡的叫嚣着:“操死我！求你了……”  
苏亚雷斯抚摸着软嫩的穴肉，紧贴着皮克被淫水染得亮晶晶的鸡巴将手指竖好，下一秒就捅进了满满当当的小穴，梅西自己摆着腰将手指吃了进来。  
莱奥放开皮克，红润的嘴唇颤抖着几乎说不出完整的话：“路……路易斯……”伸着软绵绵的手拉开苏亚雷斯按着他大腿的手摸上自己挺立的乳首，“嗯……摸我……摸摸我……啊……进来！”说着自己用手挽过腿弯将腿抱好，看着苏亚雷斯深色粗长的茎身头部红彤彤的龟头，小舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。  
苏亚雷斯被他撩得下身硬得肿胀难忍，他已经用四根手指扩开了莱奥的小穴，确定这样不会让他受伤，接着就顶着那条缝隙肏了进去，世界上最美妙的小穴的湿润紧致与火热简直可以扶平阴茎上暴起的青筋，连成一体的三个人大声的呻吟着，莱奥整个人不自觉地靠着苏亚雷斯火热的身躯。莱奥抱着皮克的脖子腿缠着他的腰，软绵绵的头发则在苏亚雷斯的脖子上不住的蹭来蹭去。一时间，鼻腔里全是男人的荷尔蒙的味道。  
苏亚雷斯将身体往前探带着梅西压上皮克，莱奥被体温熏得晕乎乎的，声音几乎成了梦呓：“操我吧……杰利……路易斯……”他要是睡过去那皮克和苏亚雷斯真是对不起他们顶级“攻击手”的名号。他们用身体固定好莱奥，肉穴里蓄势待发的两条大肉棒进入了一场新的比赛，争先恐后的顶着莱奥敏感的腺体冲向深处，渴望着在这条早被肏熟了的穴道里占领新的领地。  
两个高大结实的男人绷紧了赛后还有些僵硬的肌肉，互不相让的撞击着怀里已然失神软成水的团状物。小穴里的渴望被狠狠满足了，莱奥顾不得脸上流淌的泪水或者其他的什么，只能像条在暴风雨夜出航的小船，随着大海波涛被不断抛向高潮:“呜……小穴里……小穴好棒……哈………”直到被闪电劈中，在一片白光中感受着海浪冲刷着后穴，一直无疾而终的欲念平复了下来……  
  
莱奥在一片温热中苏醒。他发现自己泡在热水中，准确地说，是球队最受欢迎的热水浴缸里。被充实后的、愉快的酸软充斥着四肢，他调整好靠在墙壁上的姿势，发出一声满意的呻吟。“噢，你醒了！”有人用不太熟练的西班牙语说。  
莱奥抬起头，发现是今早才第一次见面的荷兰中场。少年搂着两条宽大的毛巾，略微偏过头、避开全身赤裸的队长。他原本麦色的双颊变得通红，鼻尖挂满了汗珠，不知是屋里太热还是羞怯。“杰利和路易斯呢？”莱奥慵懒地问。  
德容连珠炮般地开始解释，显然生怕被当成趁人之危的好色之徒。“杰拉德和路易斯都去淋浴间了，大家都怂恿我来给你洗澡所以我就来了，现在你也醒了我最好还是——”  
“弗兰基，看看我。”  
莱奥明白队友的心思。更衣室的新成员迟早要知道他们的“小秘密”。让德容早些了解，那就是他们对他的偏爱了。  
“我，咳……”  
德容转过头，淡蓝的双眼在雾气弥漫的浴室里发亮。他的眼神仿佛一头幼狮，好奇、试探，可也带着无法压抑的贪婪。莱奥几乎立刻又有了被触摸的渴望。“下来帮我揉揉背吧，”他轻声说。  
德容的双手一按上他光裸的背脊，莱奥快乐得脚趾也蜷缩了起来。他扶着浴池边缘，腾腾水汽和弗兰基的呼吸一起拂过后颈。荷兰人忠实地履行着自己的任务，顺着队长白皙柔软的后背按下去。肩膀、腰肌、髋骨、接着是……想象到接下来要接触的位置，少年的呼吸变得粗重，“这，呃下面，也要按吗？” “当然，我那里好酸。”莱奥从肩膀向后偷瞄，正好见到德容失望的样子。  
可怜的德容。路易斯和杰拉德自然会告诉他他们平常做的那些事，恐怕还要添油加醋一番吹嘘自己的“能力”，他此刻一定奇怪又委屈。莱奥简直想多逗弄他几次——如果不是他还担心弗兰基直接走掉的话。  
“摸摸我……”他向荷兰人怀里靠去，不出意外地感受到了对方下身的坚硬。“莱奥？”“嘘——”温热的胸膛紧贴背部，被紧紧压在一起的触感让莱奥咬住下唇。被拥抱、被环绕，这是他最喜欢的位置。  
他牵起德容的手腕，引导对方伸向自己身前，浑圆的臀部则在少年的胯间摩挲。德容发出一声低吼，扯掉了自己腰间的浴巾。炽热的阴茎立刻滑进了莱奥的臀缝，引来阿根廷人满意的啜泣，“弗兰基，弗兰……直接进来……”  
德容推着他的肩膀，莱奥就从善如流地趴到浴池边缘，身体曲成一个诱人的弧度，浑圆的屁股高高翘起。苍白的皮肤上布满指印和咬痕，在水中映出点点红紫。德容没有再犹豫，抱着他的双肩长驱直入。两人同时发出一阵呻吟。对莱奥而言是被填满和触碰的满足，而对年轻的中场来说却是从未享受过的快感。身下人的内里那样紧紧地绞着、吞吐着他的阴茎，简直比妓女还要热情。  
“莱奥，啊，你太棒了……”他几乎全部抽出，又挺腰一插到底。“啊……噢……弗兰……”不久前才高潮的小穴格外敏感，莱奥忍不住撅起臀部试图挽留对方的离开。  
“这就给你，莱奥，”德容加快了速度。勃动的火热一口气到最深处，毫无停息地进出着。柔软的内壁在每一次进入后试图闭合，又被蛮横地开拓，像被打开的珠蚌般痉挛。莱奥仰起头，高亢地呻吟着。滚烫的阴茎将他填得那么满，仿佛没有一丝空隙。每次撞击都是性与接触上的双重快感。  
他抽出一只摁在浴池边缘的手、扳过德容的脸与他接吻，“抱着我，弗兰基，抱紧我……”倚靠在年轻人的怀中，仿佛自己也变年轻了似的，什么荒唐话也不显得夸张。德容握住他伸来的手，顺着手腕一直吻到手指，“我在这……上帝啊，谢谢你，这比我祷告的还要好得多。”  
就在莱奥与年轻人交缠的时候，又有两个人闯入了这片旖旎的景色——是伊万和马克。  
克罗地亚人和德国人丝毫没有一点儿惊讶，似乎他们早就知道一进来会看到队长和队里新后辈的活春宫了。尽管如此，莱奥还是脸红了。队长第一天就和崇拜自己的新来小球员乱搞，不管是作为前辈还是偶像，他都实在太糟糕，太淫乱。  
莱奥的肉穴骤然缩紧，乖巧的肉体也突然开始挣扎起来。沉浸在偶像紧致而热情的肠肉里的德容惩罚似的拍了拍队长的屁股，“莱奥……你不满意吗？就给他们看着，不好嘛？”男孩儿撒娇般咬着莱奥的耳垂，火热的呼吸让男人的腰瞬间软了下去。  
原本他就在担心自己能不能满足莱奥，现在又怎么可能向另外的竞争者服软？队长更想要另外两人的幻想让德容不满意地吃着醋。他更狠地用肉棒肏弄着小骚穴，让那些谄媚的肠肉进进出出地翻着，莱奥骤然拔高的呻吟极大地取悦了他，让他感觉全身的神经都飘了起来。  
“啊……哦……弗兰基……慢……哈……”突然加重的攻击让莱奥被肏得像是个充气娃娃似的摇摆着，腿都肏得使不上劲儿了。  
被欲望和快乐侵蚀的大脑甚至都没有来得及发现伊万和马克已经慢慢靠近。德容搂起莱奥的腰，把他抱出了浴池。  
“莱奥，我们过来看看你和弗兰基相处的怎么样了，”伊万的语气一如既往地温柔，他迷恋般抚摸着莱奥的脸颊，听着莱奥随着德容的顶撞而出的破碎呻吟，“看来你和新人进展不错。”  
“啊……伊万……”克罗地亚人温柔的对待总让莱奥感到更加难为情，那好听的声线如同是他的媚药，皮肤甚至都因此发烫，更渴求着男人的拥抱，“伊万……我……抱抱我……啊……”就连脊髓都变得敏感，他不得不用脸轻轻蹭着伊万的手，甚至没法分出精力照顾另两个正因此而吃醋的男人。  
“队长，还有我呢。”德国人的西班牙语略带着点儿口音。马克也走过来，他更为直接地挑战了德容的占有，搂着莱奥的脖子，让自己勃发的性器蹭在队长的大腿上。“弗兰基，让我来告诉你，告诉你队长最喜欢什么。”德国人接过莱奥的腰让他弯下来，变成一个更为淫荡、就像是母狗似的姿势挨肏。莱奥线条优美的脊背一览无余，这让德容的喘息更加兴奋，他按着队长的腰，控制不住自己的动作，抓着那对过于丰满的屁股撞得莱奥甚至握不住马克的手。  
“他喜欢这样，我来教你。”说着，德国人伸出手，对着来莱奥被撞得胡乱弹跳的雪白屁股狠狠抽起来。  
“啪啪”的淫靡声音回荡着，那白色的臀肉迅速变得像是个粉色的水蜜桃。  
“啊——马克……”在后辈面前被像是个性奴隶一样打着屁股惩罚实在过分，可是马克说的没错，他喜欢的不行，他的皮肤敏感的很，一想到自己碰到的是马克的阴茎，小穴就吐出更多淫水，溅得到处都是。  
“莱奥……放松……”伊万正用手爱抚着他的全身，给予他最为渴望的接触，克罗地亚人最有耐心，即使他也早已勃起。  
可德国人此时却急躁着，他扶着自己的大肉棒蹭着莱奥的嘴唇。男人滚烫的东西让原本就动情的莱奥更忍不住，他想要，想要肉棒，想要接触，甚至忍不住想吃进喉咙里。  
张开嘴唇，莱奥努力地吃进了马克巨大的阴茎。  
小队长一边吞吐着巨大的阴茎，一边扭动着屁股希望德容进的更深一些，那种强烈到濒死的快感仿佛要让他坏掉，身前德国男人宽厚紧实充满爆发力的身体压上，性器逐渐填满了他的嘴巴，慢慢加深直至顶上喉头。  
莱奥只能发出呜咽的声音，他微微后撤想要放松口腔，想要休息几秒，一双带着老茧的大手抓住了他的头，被猝不及防的瞬间顶入。“唔……呜……”莱奥感觉到了窒息的快感，湿润的眼睛难以对焦看着面前人。  
“莱奥的嘴里，好软好热……”马克硕大的龟头抵进喉咙，戳到极深的位置，几滴腥稠的液体顺势滑入食道，小队长止不住地吞咽，快感因为微微的窒息而变得更加绵长。  
身后德容放慢节奏，深入浅出的慢慢磨着穴壁，小穴随着抽插的节奏放荡地收缩着，一张一合间露出里面红艳的嫩肉，尽数被男孩的阴茎肆意搅弄着，大量粘稠透明的淫水被插得“噗呲噗呲”喷出，有些溅到了正在抚摸玩弄乳孔的伊万身上，有些则顺着股沟下流，浸得膝盖周围黏糊糊的一片，弄得莱奥几乎要跪不住了。  
他喜欢这样的粗暴，喜欢马克揪着他头发的手指，甚至喜欢伊万弄疼他的乳头。  
“莱奥……你的后面可真热啊……”德容的说话声从后方传来，带着淫糜的水声，等到那粗长的性器再次狠狠戳到敏感点，莱奥吐出嘴里的阴茎，流着口水忍不住仰头哭叫起来，“要——要射了！”他抖动着抓住马克宽大的肩膀在男人的怀里射了出来。  
高潮后的莱奥颓然无力地趴在地上，白色的肌肤彻底染上了情欲的嫣红，衬着满是牙印和手印的胸口以及上面红豆般肿大的乳头，这个光景让身后的男孩也忍不住了，抓住他颤抖的臀瓣就将自己勃发到接近爆炸的粗大性器一寸寸顶进了最深处。  
“唔——等等——”还沉浸在高潮余韵中的莱奥哪里还受得了这种刺激，啜泣着伸手向后抵住德容的大腿，想要推拒这种过度的快感，然而下身的小穴早就已经背叛地咬紧那缓缓插入的阴茎，肠肉欢愉地蠕动着，一层层绕上来，仿佛有生命般的将骇人的粗大朝更深处吸进。  
德容被他的小队长夹得粗喘了几声才缓过劲，他抿着嘴抓住那精瘦的腰部便开始大力冲撞起来，硕大的龟头每一次都狠狠顶开湿润的肠肉，顶到前列腺，淫水从两人交合处涌出又被塞回小穴，随着高速的抽插逐渐在穴口上开了一圈白色泡沫花。  
“啊……弗兰基……”双手被身前高大的德国门将抓着握住硬挺，乳头被抚弄，弓起的背部留下滴滴汗水被伊万舔去，“真甜。”金发男人说道。  
赤裸的身体交缠在一起，大力被操干着，莱奥的眼泪口水控制不住糊得满脸都是。  
德容每一次抽插，都带着要把小队长捅穿凶猛，抓着那溅满淫水的屁股全根拔出，又狠狠地全根没入，莱奥被操的双腿乱抖，张着嘴发出破碎的呻吟，前面抚慰小马克的双手也没有力气了，只能环着德国门将的肩膀，手指无意识地在那结实的背部用力抓挠着，而背部传来的刺痛感让男人的性欲更甚。  
几个冲刺后，德容射在了小队长的最深处，他用右手搓揉着底部的囊袋，“莱奥，看来已经射不出来了。”  
看着莱奥已经支撑不住膝盖的力量，马克把他翻了过来，他被摆成了一个羞耻的姿势，宽大又有力的手将他的臀瓣分得极开，里面的精液顺着缝隙流了下来，马克亲吻着莱奥的大腿内侧，留下一串吻痕，“马克……”莱奥张开手，“我还想……想要你……”他说。德国人的阴茎抵在肉缝间，硕大的头部浅浅戳弄着。  
“莱奥真任性，直接想要就能有吗？”看着眼前已经神志不清的小队长，坏心眼的想要听到更多。  
“呜——求你……马克……求你进来……啊——”，性器长驱直入，已经绵软的洞口再次被撑开到极致，穴肉乖巧的箍紧了那粗长的过分的性器，“莱奥都被操松了。”一边说着另莱奥羞愧的话，一边埋进那早已习惯被侵犯的穴口，布满狰狞青筋的柱身急速蹭过敏感的嫩肉，在温热的淫水精液中肆意搅动研磨着。  
“啊——唔——”  
伊万捏起莱奥的下巴堵住他的呻吟，舌头不容抗拒地撬开他双唇扫荡，而德容亲吻着他已经红肿的乳首，用舌头顶着乳孔吮吸，也用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，微微的刺痛带来的强烈快感让莱奥忍不住在亲吻间发出难耐的呻吟，激得伊万吻的更深。  
一吻结束，已经缺氧的莱奥被扶着的阴茎再次顶开了嘴巴，“这确实是个‘小肉穴’”，伊万温柔地笑着说，却摸着莱奥的后脑勺不容拒绝的把胀大的肉棒塞了进去。  
莱奥吸着性器渗出的每一滴津液，吐出些许，又整根吞下，生理泪水在脸颊上干涸又重新流了下来，他如同最乖顺的宠物，呜咽着把性器吞得更深，他微微仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈给德容吻上。  
“莱奥忍不住了吗？”马克一边抽插一边问着。  
莱奥没办法说话，他也不愿意吐出口中的肉棒，而伊万的一只手还扶着他沉甸甸的后脑勺。  
他点着头，讨好似的呜咽着。  
伊万射在了他的喉咙深处，被莱奥全数吞下，性器慢慢从他嘴里抽出，他不舍的伸出舌头挽留，带出了长长的银丝。  
马克也在他体内做最后的冲刺。  
“啊——啊——”莱奥浑身颤抖，恐惧又期待。  
他被完全操开了。  
“这是你的子宫吗？”马克问道。  
大量的液体从那儿涌出，他一边潮吹一边被粗长的阴茎堵住无法找到出口。  
“莱奥会怀孕吗？”有着美丽金发的新人男孩看似真的想知道般问着。  
莱奥下意识想要否认，却又感觉到热流涌进内部时被烫的挺身呜咽了出来。精液和潮吹的液体混在一起，进入了身体内部，有种真的要怀孕的错觉。  
“你愿意给我们生孩子吗？莱奥。”伊万摸着被灌满各种液体后有点微微挺起的小腹，慢慢施压。  
莱奥感觉自己身体的每一个部分都被完整的打开了，连毛孔都饥渴的张开，渗出汗液。他点点头，他愿意。他后穴那么渴望被射满，他仿佛真的可以为他们生育……  
  
“喜欢吗？这样应该够你今天的份了吧。”伊万问他。  
莱奥倚靠在马克的身上。而那位小朋友似乎对伊万的话很惊讶，这样才算满足了莱奥一天么……  
马克拍了拍金发男孩的肩膀，“别担心，你摸摸他他也会高潮的。就像这样……”  
马克揉了揉莱奥的胸口，莱奥立刻就像高潮来临前一样颤抖起来，“唔……马克……不……不能再来了。”  
但小朋友似乎还没够呢。  
“下次吧，宝贝。”莱奥软软地看着他，“你还有很长时间了解我呢……”他勾着德容的手臂，靠过去，并附上缠绵的一吻……


End file.
